


Catch my breath

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: #KeitosHardLife, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, after tour parties lead to fun, cause i like making his life difficult, hikaru always gotta have his way, pocky day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: One night off was all he wanted. A break from his hard life was all he needs to get his mind straight. He’d come back, spine a little straighter, and the word ‘no’ firmly etched into his lips. Keito could do this. He had faith in himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted to do something for pocky day, but I ran out of time. So hopefully you guys don't mind this being late? I also just wanted to write cute Hikato kisses.

He always seemed to find him in these situations. Whether it was just from his looks or his demeanor in the group, there was always someone pushing Keito into their plans to get what they wanted out of him. He could count the number of times on both hands Yamada had dragged him to a new café or shop he had heard was good or how many times he hand helped Chinen out with a favor or two, although it was difficult to say no to Chinen. 

One night off was all he wanted. A break from his hard life was all he needs to get his mind straight. He’d come back, spine a little straighter, and the word ‘no’ firmly etched into his lips. Keito could do this. He had faith in himself. 

The night of their final tour, they celebrated as a group, just the nine of them. They crowded into Yabu and Hikaru’s hotel room, bringing bottles of liquor and beer to celebrate the end of it all. No more traveling across the country. No more racing to change clothes in thirty seconds or less. It was time to relax and unwind until the next meeting to plan their next album and tour. 

You’d think after years and years of parties and celebrations, the members would know how to handle their liquor. Yuto bursts into a fit of giggles anytime Yamada so much as looks his way, mumbling something about bridges and strange expressions. Several times Keito catches Inoo squishing Daiki’s face in his hand, saying something about how unfairly plump his lips are this time of year. 

One by one they fall, claiming any space their bodies will lay comfortably from the beds to the small closet space they have in their rooms. Chinen is one of the last to fall, slipping in between Yuto and Yamada on one of the beds before the sounds of his gentle snoring fill the air.

“Come on let’s play,” Hikaru said, sitting on the couch next to Keito. He wiggles the box of pocky in his hands. 

In his state, Keito forgot Hikaru had still been awake. The older boy had been sitting against the wall, staring out into the open room, and Keito had counted him as one of the fallen. 

“No, I don’t-”

“But it’ll be fun,” Hikaru said. “And we can make it interesting. Whoever pulls back first loses and has to do whatever the winner says.”

“Just because you put a condition on it doesn’t mean I’m going to agree,” Keito said. “Why don’t you wake up Yamada to play? He likes these sort of games.”

“Already thought about it,” Hikaru said. He’s opening one of the packages as if he’s already won. “But once that kid is out he won’t wake up until the morning. One game? That’s all I want.”

Keito rolls his eyes. “This better not be a ploy to get me to clean your room.”

“What, me? Never!” Keito has never seen Hikaru smile so huge.

It’s agony. Watching Hikaru’s face chomp closer and closer to his as he inches his way down the stick of pocky. He hopes Hikaru can’t feel his embarrassment the closer he moves. He squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable laugh, the statement that Hikaru was only joking about everything. How he just wanted to see how far he could take it before snapping a photo to show the rest of Jump in the morning.

That moment never comes. 

Keito can feel Hikaru’s hot breath spreading across his face, engulfing him in his heat, and he can sweat he feel Hikaru’s nose brush against his. He doesn’t dare open his eyes. He doesn’t want to see the expression on Hikaru’s face this close.

A firm grasps his chin, a thumb pulling at Keito’s bottom lip, is all it takes for him to jump and their lips collide together. 

Hikaru’s lips are sweet, tasting of chocolate and the raspberry liquor he had been sipping early. He freezes at first, but something inside of him won’t let him stay like that for very long. There’s something addictive about Hikaru’s lips, something that won’t let him pull away quite yet. He needs to know more.

He pulls Hikaru closer to him, kissing him slowly like he’s trying to map out the entire surface. Hikaru moves, deepening the kiss, and suddenly Keito knows why Yamada always describes kissing like melting into the other person. It’s as if every inch of his skin could disappear in a moment’s notice from how it burns from Hikaru’s touch. His whole world has becomes Hikaru’s.

His heart feels like it’s going to explode the more they kiss. His heart feels like its going to explode with every passing moment, and his lungs burn, but he doesn’t want this moment to end. Even as Hikaru pushes him backwards so they’re lying on the couch, all Keito wants is Hikaru. The weight of Hikaru on top of him is extraordinary, and the scent of him is all that Keito can ever remember smelling. 

In a moment, it’s all over. He blinks his eyes open, eyes focusing on Hikaru’s flushed face as he struggles to catch his breath.

“That,” he stammers. “That was-”

“You lost,” Keito said. “You said the first person to pull away loses.”

“No, that isn’t fair. I couldn’t breath.”

“A loss is a loss,” Keito shrugs. “Now are you going to let me have my prize?”

Hikaru sighs and nods.

“Kiss me again,” he breathes out.

It takes a moment for Keito’s words to catch up with Hikaru’s inebriated brain. A smirk in on his lips as he leans forward again.

“As you wish.”


End file.
